peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Digimon Partners/Satsuki Banished
(Up on the cloud, Axew, Yoshi, Poochy, the kids, and babysitters are amazed by the sight of Neverland as Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta watched) Serena: Wow, Ash, this is exactly what I'd dreamed it be. (She and Iris suddenly noticed a location on the north part of Neverland) Serena: Hey, there's Pixie Hollow over there! Iris: Home of Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta. (Axew happily chirps in agreement. Therru then noticed a certain area in the east part of Neverland) Therru: Hey, there's Mermaid Lagoon! Tecna: Indeed. Stella: (Giggles) Oh, it's so lovely! Aisha: It's lovely, all right. Musa: But I would not want to get hit by any of them. Will: By jove! (Will then noticed another certain location at the west part of Neverland) Will: And there's the Good Pokemon Character Village down there! Helen: Led by Professor Kukui and his daughter, Mallow. (Bubbles then noticed another location on the ocean on the northeast part of Dreamland) Tommy: And there's Skull Rock! Bloom: The tide pool rock cave shaped like a skull! Roxy: Now that's cool! Flora: Tell me about it! (Chip suddenly noticed K. Rool and Skurvy's ship to the south area) Chip: Hey, look! There's Captain K. Rool, Admiral Skurvy, and the pirates! Tecna: Yeah, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS' enemies and.... (She then noticed something fishy going on at the ship from Yoshi and Poochy noticing first and exclaiming in concern) Tecna: Wait, something bad is going on. (Suddenly, the cannon fired a cannonball at them) Ash: Look out! (He and the others ducked on time before the cannonball zipped by. After recovering, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS nodded to each other, knowing what they must do. They then turned to Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta) Ash: Kanta, girls, take the others to the island! Pikachu, NiGHTS, and I'll stay here and draw K. Rool and Skurvy's fire! Satsuki: (Scoffs) I'm okay with the others, but why should I do this for those three girls? Mei: Because it's the right thing to do, Satsuki! Kanta: So come on, let's go for it! (Satsuki sighed in anger and gave in) Satsuki: Alright! (She flies ahead with Mei and Kanta and mumbles to herself) Satsuki: (Mumbling angrily) I'm so gonna get even with those three girls! (Axew, Poochy, Yoshi, the kids, and babysitters go on ahead following Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta while Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS stayed behind. Ash and NiGHTS then whistled down to the ship) Ash: Hey! K. Rool, you old Royal Crocfish! NiGHTS: Skurvy, you Sea Crocfish! Up here! Ash and NiGHTS: Come and get us! Pikachu: (Mockingly) Pikachu! (More cannonballs were fired at Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, but the three kept dodging until the cannon stopped firing. During this, Axew, Yoshi, Poochy, Mei, Kanta, the kids, and babysitters suddenly noticed Satsuki zooming too far ahead to the island) Therru: Why is Satsuki going too far? Mei and Kanta: I don't know. (They tried to call out to Satsuki) Therru: Satsuki! (Satsuki ignored her) Iris: Not so fast! Therru: Wait up, please! Serena: Slow down, Satsuki! Mei: Please, Satsuki! Kanta: They can't keep up with you and neither can I! (Satsuki kept ignoring them as she flew further and further ahead) Serena: Satsuki! Kanta and girls except Helen: Wait! (But once far ahead, Satsuki disappeared into the forest. Back up in the air, Mei and Kanta turned to the group) Kanta: Mei and I are gonna try and find Satsuki. You stay here. Bloom: Are you sure we should stay up here? Kanta: I'm sure. Mei: Just stay here and wait for us to say when to land. (The group gave in and agreed. Mei and Kanta then continued to give chase) Kanta: I'm afraid Satsuki is heading for our hideout. I have a bad feeling she'll do something bad. Mei: I know. I saw how jealous she looked when Therru, Serena, and Iris spent some time with Ash and NiGHTS. Kanta: Let's try and stop her. Mei: We better hurry. (Mei and Kanta flew down into the forest too and noticed Satsuki arriving to the hideout in the form of Hangman's Tree. Just when she entered the tree, where the hideout is located underground, she noticed Mei and Kanta coming after her and after quickly shutting the door, Mei and Kanta crashed into the door, causing them to bounce away and fall on a tree branch, knocking them unconscious. Inside, Satsuki flew to the main room and found the Lost Digimon Partners themselves and they are fast asleep. One Digimon Partner is a short, stout, Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall with amber orange skin, light green eyes, flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, distinct pectoral muscles, very vascular legs and arms, a stubby tail is stubby, and a head and snout that are almost as large as the rest of his body. He is Agumon. The second Digimon Partner is a pink bird with arm-like wings, a feather mane, a red beak, blue eyes, blue stripes on her crest, blue borders on two of her head feathers and its tail feathers, yellow legs, red claws on her wings and feet, and wearing a metallic ring on her left leg. She is Biyomon. The third Digimon Partner a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings, purple claws, a yellow horn protruding at the top of his head and, a blue belly with unusual pink markings. He is Gabumon. The fourth Digimon Partner is a bipedal red and brownish green Digimon with four arms with grey talons at the end of the first pair, large, green eyes, mouth-like mandibles, two yellow antennae reaching out from his head, elytra that is covered with grey spines, and black muscle in the face, neck, the brachium of his arms, and his thighs. He is Tentomon. The fifth Digimon Partner is a green, bipedal, Mandrake-like Digimon with a tail, small bumps lining her back, large, root-like feet, foliage-like hands, each one with three purple-tipped vines that act like fingers, and a pink and yellow flower with a long, yellow stamen with a red tip on the top of her head. She is Palmon. The sixth Digimon Partner is a white, furry sea lion (''Zalophus californianus) with no nose, long ears, purple markings, an orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail like a sea otter (Enhydra lutris), and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth popping out. He is Gomamon. The seventh Digimon Partner is a small flying creature resembling a guinea pig (Cavia porcellus) with light blue eyes, bat-like wings which could possibly be its ears, a short, stubby tail, a light cream underside, and an orange back and head. He is Patamon. And the last Digimon Partner is a white Egyptian cat with large ears — with tufts of purple hair on the tips reminiscent of a caracal (Caracal caracal) — black claws, a tail with purple stripes and a tuft at the end, and wearing large lime yellow and red striped fingerless gloves and a Holy Ring on her tail. She is Gatomon. Anyway, Satsuki zipped around, trying to wake them up)'' Satsuki: Wake up! I got an emergency! (After several failed attempts to wake them up, Satsuki finally pushed a little club off the weapon stand and it fell, hitting Agumon in the head, waking him up, and the club then landed in Gomamon's arm as he still slept. Agumon looked around and then saw the club in Gomamon's arm and thinks he hit him in his sleep) Agumon: (Angrily) So, you want a fight, huh? (He kicks Gomamon, Biyomon, and Patamon, waking them up in the process. Gomamon then rolled into Patamon and Biyomon on the wall, which was so loud that is woke up the rest of the Lost Digimon Partners. After recovering, Biyomon and Patamon got angry) Biyomon: Who are you shoving?! Patamon: Yeah?! (Insulted, Gomamon punched Biyomon and Patamon, knocking them back into the wall) Gomamon: You, that's who! (Soon, the Lost Digimon Partners, except Gatomon, broke into a fist fight) Gatomon: Here we go again. (After shrugging, Gatomon joins in the fight as well. Satsuki tugged on one of Gabumon's long ears, trying to get his attention. Gabumon then noticed) Satsuki: Listen! I've got orders from Ash and NiGHTS! Gabumon: Orders from Ash and NiGHTS? (To the Digimon Partners) Stop fighting, Satsuki says we've got orders from Ash and NiGHTS! (They all stopped fighting upon hearing Gabumon) Palmon: What's the orders, Satsuki? What's going on? Satsuki: Ash and NiGHTS say there's a terrible Therru, Serena, and Iris birds! Gomamon: A terrible what? Biyomon: Therru, Serena, and Iris birds. Tentomon: (Skeptically) Therru, Serena, and Iris birds? Gatomon: I don't think I ever heard of them. Satsuki: They're dangerous carnivorous birds that resemble beautiful women! Agumon: Dangerous and carnivorous? Satsuki: Yes! And they're flying this way! Gomamon: Flying this way?! Gatomon: Please. Do you really believe this? Patamon: If it's dangerous and carnivorous, we must get rid of it. Tentomon: (Skeptically towards Satsuki) So fine. How do we stop them? Satsuki: (To Tentomon) I don't like your tone, Tentomon. (To the Lost Digimon Partners quickly) Ash and NiGHTS say their orders are the only way to kill them is to shoot them down. Gomamon: To what? Satsuki: (Throwing a fit) AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAYING?! Agumon: Smash them? Palmon: Kick them? Gomamon and Patamon: Stomp on them? Satsuki: No!! (She gestures a gun shooting) Satsuki: Shoot them down! Agumon: Shoot them down, huh? Satsuki: Yes! Now let's go, come on! (Satsuki and the Lost Digimon Partners, except Tentomon and Gatomon, grabbed their weapons and raced out of their hideout to go after those “Birds” Satsuki mentioned. Gatomon and Tentomon raced out too and noticed Therru, Serena, and Iris flying in the sky) Gatomon: Wait a minute! (Angrily) Those aren't birds! Tentomon: (Angrily) Dangerous and carnivorous, my foot! (Suddenly, Mei and Kanta, having awakened from their unconsciousness, met up with them) Mei: What's going on? (Up on a cliffside in the woods, the rest of the Lost Digimon Partners prepared themselves and then saw Therru, Serena, and Iris) Satsuki: There they are! That's them! Palmon: Oh yeah! That is them! Gomamon: Don't let their beauty fool you! Lost Digimon Partners, except Tentomon and Gatomon: Ready, aim.... FIRE!! (Their weapons and attacks then fired at Therru, Serena, and Iris. Although the weapons and attacks missed them, Therru, Serena, and Iris lost their balance and began falling towards some rocks on the ground) Therru, Serena, and Iris: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Satsuki watched from the leaves of a tree to see if her plans worked. Then, Helen, Ash, and NiGHTS appeared and caught Therru, Serena, and Iris respectively before they hit the rocks. Seeing this, Satsuki got shocked and angry) Satsuki: (Whispering harshly) What?! How did they...? (Helen, Ash, and NiGHTS puts Therru, Serena, and Iris down on the ground) Therru: Oh, thank you, Helen! Serena: Oh, Ash! Iris: NiGHTS, you, Ash, and Helen saved our lives! Ash: Don’t thank just us. NiGHTS: Thank Mei, Kanta, Tentomon, and Gatomon. Helen: They warned us about you in danger. (Mei, Kanta, Tentomon, and Gatomon came out) Tentomon: We had to do the right thing for you. Kanta: Otherwise you’d be dead. (Up on the tree branch, Satsuki got angry that she was ratted on and flew away into hiding) Mei: Anyway, the reason they were in danger is because.... (Suddenly, Pikachu, Axew, Yoshi, Poochy, the babysitters, and the rest of the kids, who saw the whole thing, met up with them and landed on the ground and the Winx Club changed back into their human forms) Chip: Are you hurt, Therru, Serena, and Iris? Tommy: We got scared. Therru: Of course not. Serena: We're fine. Iris: But we were so worried about our lives. Will: But wow, you could've been killed! Bloom: Like actual hunted birds! Tecna: Girls, are you sure you're not hurt? Serena: We're fine, Tecna. Thank you for asking us in concern. (Suddenly, the Lost Digimon Partners ran up to them, shouting about their “Accomplishments”) Agumon: Ash, NiGHTS, I got them with my slingshot and Pepper Breath! Palmon: Nah, I got them with my Poison Ivy, Agumon! Gabumon: No, I did with my Blue Blaster! (Gomamon shoved them aside and bragged) Gomamon: (Bragging) Wrong! To clarify this, I bested those beastly birds with my Marching Fishes! Biyomon: (Lunging at Gomamon) Like you would kill three birds with one stone or fish! Gomamon: Ow! Get off! (The Lost Digimon Partners then broke into another fist fight until Ash and NiGHTS shouted at them) Ash and NiGHTS: Attention! Pikachu: (Sternly) Pikachu! (The Lost Digimon Partners stopped, formed a line like soldiers, and saluted) Ash: Well, we're all certainly proud of you.... You blockheads! NiGHTS: Shame on you! Pikachu: (Angrily) Pika! (The Lost Digimon Partners got confused on why Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS got angry at them for this) NiGHTS: Don't you realize that these three are girls and not birds? Tentomon: It was a good thing we had a bad feeling about this. Ash: That's right. And we brought those three girls to be our three mothers to take care of us and tell us stories. Gatomon: (Angrily at first) That's right! (Gets confused suddenly) Wait, three mothers? (Therru, Serena, and Iris nods) Gatomon: So that's why they're, like, here. Tentomon: (Agreeing) We wanted a mother for a long time. Ash: That's right. NiGHTS: (To the Lost Digimon Partners) And what did you do to welcome them? You shoot them down! Pikachu: (Angrily) Chu! Patamon: (Crying in guilt) But Satsuki said they were birds! Ash: Wait, Satsuki? Mei: Kanta I tried to tell you. Kanta: But you flew away to save Therru, Serena, and Iris. NiGHTS: (Realizing) So that means.... (As the others realized, Agumon spoke up) Agumon: She tricked us! Satsuki said that you both ordered us to shoots those three girls down! (Patamon, who stopped crying, spoke up too) Patamon: It was a lie! Will: I bet Satsuki was jealous of Therru, Serena, and Iris that she wanted the attention. (After overhearing this, Satsuki tried to sneak away when Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS called out to her) Ash: (Angrily) Satsuki? NiGHTS: (Angrily) Satsuki! Pikachu: (Angrily) Pikachu! (Satsuki came out of hiding and tried to act innocent) Satsuki: What's going on? Ash: (Calmly) Come here. NiGHTS: (Calmly) You're charged with high treason, Satsuki. Ash: (Calmly) Are you gonna plead guilty or not guilty? Pikachu: (Calmly) Pika? (Realizing the jig is up, Satsuki gave in angrily and admitted it) Satsuki: (Angrily) Fine! Guilty! You got me! NiGHTS: But don't you realize you almost killed them? Satsuki: (Angrily) Yeah! But I just wanted to be with you mostly, NiGHTS! (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS got angry) NiGHTS: Satsuki Kusakabe! That is not how you get me to fall in love with you! Pikachu: (Angrily agreeing) Pika! Ash: So, with our heavy hearts, we hereby banish you forever! (Shocked, Satsuki got angry) Satsuki: You can't do that! Ash: Yes, we can! (After looking at Therru, Serena, and Iris, who gave a look that made them feel bad for her, Satsuki quivered her fists in anger, then her eyes filled with angry tears, and flew away) Therru: Don't banish her forever. Iris: Couldn't you change it into a lighter consequence? Will: But she almost killed both of you. Gatomon: Therru and Iris are right, actually. Serena: Yeah. (Axew chirps in agreement. The others turned to Serena and Gatomon) Gatomon: Jealousy may never win over anything, but forgiveness is divine. Serena: That's right. Even if our hearts are full of anger against each other, they will mend eventually. (Realizing Gatomon and Serena are right too, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS turned to Mei and Kanta) Ash: Mei, Kanta? I need you to deliver a message to Satsuki from me and the girls. NiGHTS: And a second one from me. Therru: Don't forget a third one from me. Mei: Okay. Kanta: Name them. Ash: My message is to tell her about the girls' words of wisdom, and that we decided to shorten her banishment to one week. Mei: Got it. And the second one? NiGHTS: Tell Satsuki that Therru, Serena, and Iris didn't mean to make her jealous. Serena: And that we just wanna be friends. Iris: That's right. Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pika. Kanta: Got that. And the third one? Therru: Tell her that Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, the girls, and I will never make her jealous again. Kanta: Got it. Mei: We'll go to her then. Mei and Kanta: Goodbye! Group: Goodbye! (Mei and Kanta then flew away to where Satsuki flew away. Once that's done and over with, Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and their Neverland friends changed the subject) Ash: Anyway, we must welcome our guests properly by showing them our hideout. NiGHTS: Good idea. (Back at Hangman's Tree, the group arrived and entered the tree after looking out for spies. Inside, the London group was amazed by the interior) Musa: Wow, this is neat! Stella: And tidy. Not to mention sparkly. Tecna: No wonder you love living in the wilderness. Agumon: We have an extra room, but.... (They unveiled a filthy extra room) Agumon: It's messy. (The London group didn't mind) Bloom: Well, we'll just clean it up. Helen: It is a little filthy. Tommy: Give it a nice, home-like touch. Chip: We can work together even. (The others agreed) Will: Is it okay if you, Serena, and Iris wait out here in the room until it's done, Therru? Therru: Sure. Serena: Why not? Iris: Of course. (Then, after grabbing some broomsticks, mops, and other cleaning supplies, the group, except Therru, Serena, and Iris who're waiting in the other room, then started cleaning the clutter out of the room and off the floor. As they started, Ash started singing) Ash: Let's be quiet As a mouse And make a lovely Little house For Therru, Serena, and Iris NiGHTS: All for Therru, Serena, and Iris They've come to stay Lost Digimon Partners: And be our three mothers At last we have three mothers Ash: Home sweet home Upon the wall A welcome mat down In the hall For Therru, Serena, and Iris NiGHTS: So that Therru, Serena, and Iris Won't go away Lost Digimon Partners: We have three mothers At last we have three mothers Ash: Oh what pleasure They'll bring to us Make us pockets And sing to us NiGHTS: Tell us stories We've been longing To hear Ash and NiGHTS: Over and over Ash: They'll be waiting At the door We won't be lonely Anymore Since Therru, Serena, and Iris NiGHTS: Lovely Therru, Serena, and Iris' Here to stay Lost Digimon Partners: We have three mothers At last we have three mothers (After the clutter is cleared, they start scrubbing and sweeping the floor and the walls) Lost Digimon Partners: We have three mothers At last we have three mothers (After cleaning and working hard, the room was clean at last. The London group ran and got Therru, Serena, and Iris into the room and to their happiness, Therru, Serena, and Iris was happy to see a clean room) Ash: Oh what pleasure They'll bring to us Make us pockets And sing to us NiGHTS: Tell us stories We've been longing To hear Ash and NiGHTS: Over and over Ash: They'll be waiting At the door We won't be lonely Anymore Since Therru, Serena, and Iris (They seat Therru, Serena, and Iris on the bed and as Palmon handed a bouquet of flowers to Therru, Serena, and Iris, everyone, except the kids from London, Yoshi, Poochy, Pikachu, and Axew, continued singing) Ash, NiGHTS, and friends: Lovely Therru, Serena, and Iris' Here to stay Lost Digimon Partners: We have three mothers At last we have three mothers Ash: They'll be our three mothers NiGHTS: It's nice to have three mothers Ash, NiGHTS, and friends: Therru, Serena, and Iris' Here to stay (After the song ended, Therru, Serena, and Iris spoke) Serena: Lovely darling room! Therru: It's beautiful! Iris: It's like a castle bedroom! Gomamon: So, we got one question left. Therru: And what's that? Agumon: (Whispering to the Lost Digimon Partners) One, two, three. (They kneel on the floor) Lost Digimon Partners: Be our three mothers. (Flattered, Therru, Serena, and Iris happily gave in) Therru: Very well. I'll be honored to be your mother. Serena: Me too. Iris: Me three. (The Lost Digimon Partners cheered until they realized something) Agumon: Wait! We need three fathers. (Getting the idea, Ash, NiGHTS, and Will spoke up) Ash: I can be your father for Serena. NiGHTS: So will I for Iris. Will: Me too. But for Therru. (The Lost Digimon Partners cheered. After that's done, Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Will, Therru, Serena, Iris, and Axew got an idea) Therru: Now come along, children. Serena: We're going on an outing. Lost Digimon Partners: (Excitedly) An outing? Really? Ash: Yep! We're going on some adventures around the island. Iris: That will be fun. Group: Okay. (They exited Hangman's Tree and went into the forest. Once there, Ash turned to the others) Ash: So, what do you want to do for an adventure? Therru: I want to see the mermaids. Gomamon: Nah, let's go hunting for lions. Palmon: Or tigers? Tentomon: No, bears. Patamon: Oh my! (To us readers) Wanted to say that. Will: Actually, I prefer to want to see the Trainers. Chip: Yeah, the Good Pokemon Characters! Tommy: Well, they are cool guys. Ash: Well, who will go see the mermaids with me and Therru? (The girls, NiGHTS, Pikachu, and Axew went up to them) Ash: So that means you guys go and find and capture the Good Pokemon Characters. (The Good Pokemon Character group saluted in agreement) Ash: Will, you be the leader. Agumon, you be second-in-command, and Gabumon, you be the general. Will: (Saluting) I shall do my best. Agumon: (Saluting) Me too, Ash. Gabumon: (Saluting) I won't let you down. Will: Forward, march! (Then, the Good Pokemon Character group marched through the forest with Chip following last) Chip: Come on, Teddy! Therru: Chip! Do be careful! NiGHTS: Don't worry, Therru. Helen: They'll be fine. Ash: Let's go see the mermaids. (Agreeing, Ash's group then flew to the the direction of Mermaid Lagoon) Coming up: The Good Pokemon Character group search to capture the Good Pokemon Characters, only for them to get caught by surprise on something very bad they didn't do at all. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies